


Cherisher Rarepairs

by Cherisher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, falling asleep, more to add as more chapters come up, probably not linked, random thoughts, small chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherisher/pseuds/Cherisher
Summary: I thought why not have a compilation of all the crazy headcanons and other such things that pop into my head.





	Cherisher Rarepairs

It has happened many times to these two... Either Nathaniel would fall to his demanding work schedule or Chloe would grow too comfortable in the arms of the redhead.

Each an every year, at least one of them cannot make it 'till midnight. Neither one of them has ever experienced the passing of the new year with each other. It was the curse that overruled their lives together, a constant struggle in the waves of irregularity.

Whenever the cold season swept through the city streets, the high demand for fire-lit nights and stay at home dinners became evident. On the last day of the month, a freezing affliction would always blast their home, demanding the couple stay within the warm reach of their log burning fire and of each other. 

On occasion, Nathaniel would happily cook the meal for the night. Usually, he would prepare a belovingly spicy and warm tomato soup to remove the chill the room. The dish was perfect for battling the cold that settled into Chloe's bones while she walked home from work. Paired with a heavy quilt and her husband by the fire, the steaming mug of tomato soup hit all the right spots.

Sitting up against his chest, his arms wrapped themselves tentatively around her waist. Chloe wouldn't have the strength to move - let alone stay awake for the rest of the night. Her head would fall delicately back on his chest, her breaths becoming soft as she curled into the glow of her husband. Nathaniel would watch the clock slowly tick by, striking the midnight hour and passing into the new year. He would then brush away her blond locks and lay a kiss on her temple, welcoming his sleeping, curled up wife to another cycle of their lives.

Whenever Nathaniel would be the one to fall asleep, it would always be when his art would take over his life for the day. Chloe would always be prepared, however. He would be greeted home with a face full of her sweater and fluffy arms enveloping him in a tenderly warm hug. The ideal cure for the stresses of painting on the last day of the year. Dinner was set up for the two, a small meal - on a small table - with a little bit of wine and a fire waiting for them afterwards.

He would lay on the floor with her, the fire crackling in the background providing a warm blanket of heat over the couple. The day would catch up with him, an overwhelming weight against his eyes that would force him to slowly drift off to sleep. Chloe would roll over and rest her head on her propped up elbows, gazing down at her resting husband. She would play with his hair, brushing it away from his forehead and tucking it gently behind his ears. She would hear the clock strike the midnight hour as it echoed down the apartment's hallway, and lean forward to give a soft kiss on his lips.

However, one thing was the same for both of them...

Once their partner succumbed to the beckoning of the pillow, it wasn't long after they too fell asleep alongside them.

* * *

So concludes a perfect year with a perfect night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This shall be very irregular  
> But say Hi to me on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cherisher-ao3)


End file.
